


Will You Marry Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Like lots of hugs, M/M, Nightmare, probably the fluffiest fic i have ever wrote, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh is out shopping and Tyler is left all alone. Tyler can't wait for Josh to get home; he falls asleep and has a nightmare. Josh wakes him up and they both cuddle for a while and then go to open the presents. In one of the bags there's a surprise bigger than Tyler could've dreamed of. Lotsa fluff.





	

josh: okay, ty, i won't be long. just going to get some stuff.

tyler: ooh, what are you getting joshy? tell me!

josh: well, babyboy, you'll know later, it's a big surprise!

tyler: hmph, fine </3

josh: haha, my little drama queen

tyler: oh for goodness sake, go away

josh: -cries- okayyy :(

tyler: right im leaving you meanie

josh: ehehehh

Tyler huffed and shoved his phone into the front pocket of his blue jeans. He was so excited for what Josh would bring. Pizza? Clothes? He grabbed some cheap soda out of the fridge and sat down, sipping at it. He turned the Food Network on; a pizza tutorial? Fresh chicken and ham? The cheese was stringy and it looked pretty damn delicious. He really hoped it was pizza Josh had got now; that show made him crazily hungry. He placed the nearly gone soda onto the clean and shiny table. Tyler's eyes felt a bit dry; they slowly shut, and soon enough he was fast asleep, cuddled up next to a cushion.   
After a couple of hours, the front door creaked open. That didn't wake Tyler. 'Tyjo, I got the presents, come here baby, let's try them ou-' Josh cooed at the adorable sight of Tyler quietly snoring, curled up on the soft sofa. He tiptoed over, careful not to wake Tyler and crawled onto the sofa. The two boys could barely fit on, but they both cuddled for a while. Josh felt sleepy from the warmth of Tyler and slowly drifted to sleep.   
Josh opened up his eyes and saw his cute smol boyfren Tyler. Tyler was flushed and as he slept, tears rolled down his pink cheeks. He gasped- Tyler was having a nightmare? He tapped Ty's shoulder and his eyes shot open. He was immediately cuddle attacked by Tyler; he was now happily sobbing. 'Baby, what's up? Do you want to talk about it?' he softly said. Josh's shoulder was wet with tears as Tyler tearfully sobbed, 'Yo- you got i-into a car acc-accident and...' Josh rubbed Tyler's back. 'Don't worry, Ty, I'm here, I'm okay..' and was hugged even tighter. 'I really l- love you more than an- anything ever, pleasejuststaywithme...' Tyler pulled Josh closer and with shaking hands, and gently caressed Josh's baby soft cheeks. Josh let out a huge smile and leaned in. Their lips met and instead of a fiery, lust-filled kiss, they shared a slow and passionate kiss, happy they were both alive and in love. Tyler's eyes were still red, but he was now very happy. He felt like he had fallen in love with Josh even more, but that wasn't possible as he loved Josh already with all his heart. 'You seem better now, do you want to see your presents?' Josh said, his dimples clearly showing. Tyler clapped his hands and yelled 'Yes, Jish!' They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, where the bags full of things lay. Josh was really nervous; in one of those bags was a huge surprise. Huge. Really. Tyler felt like crying with happiness because of all the beautiful presents he had gotten. This was surely better than pizza. Designer clothes, Vans in all sorts of colours, tons of delicious candy- but what was that square thing wrapped in silver paper? He carefully pulled it out and Josh grew more and more nervous by the second. He slowly unwrapped the package. A deep red velvet box. Curious, he opened the box. A burst of emotion went though his mind when he saw what was inside. 'Will you marry me, Tyler?' Josh shakily asked. Tyler said 'What? Whatwhat? Joshy, I love you so, so, so much, of course-' but he was cut off by a tackle-hug. They both cried happy tears and lay on the floor, tightly hugging. That night, so many 'I love you's' were shared. It was the best day of their lives so far; but they both knew their wedding day would really be the best.

 

 

 


End file.
